Sacrificing
by Meewh
Summary: Sauron is thinking back of his life, when he ruled in Middle Earth, his missing after Morgoth, when he came to Mordor and when he met Celebrían. The elf who changed his life for a time...   my first story in english, be nice please :3


_Hi everyone, this is my first story in english. Is it just a oneshot and it is about Sauron/Annatar and Celebrían. :3  
I hope that it could be some interesting reading for you. I do not own the characters or the World Arda, it all belongs to  
J.R.R Tolkien, I just writing a fanfiction. Leave a comment if you want._

Take care! /Hanna :)

**

* * *

**

**Sacrificing**

**A story about Annatars feelings for Celebrían**

Everything was empty. I was sitting alone at the floor in Angband and all I could hear was my own breaths. Morgoth, my precious Dark Lord was tumbling in the dark without no power to come back. He was lost forever, if the Gods didn't fall, then he would be free. But I couldn't imagine that, I had seen their powers and that was nothing little. I would fall for them if they wanted to catch me, but they didn't come for me. They let me stay in my darkness.

My heart searched for a new land to rule and I closed my eyes and behind them I could see it. Mordor, a dark lonely land in Middle Earth, a place that no elves, no men and no other good people had traveled through. I smiled; it was perfect for me and my orcs. Disguised like an elf with dazzling hair and a fit body I step out from the darkness, out to the sun. Her warming light was awful and hated it within my heart. The yellow ball in heaven… I wanted to kill it.

With no one to travel with I started to walk through the lands. Behind me the sea came across and swept over the lands, I never looked back. Everywhere I came people looked at me with fear, I didn't if they could see me as Sauron… but the people was humans and a lonely elf to them can't be good, or can it? Annatar was my name and I liked it, a lot actually. The Lord of the gifts, that sounds no bad for an enemy of the elves I thought. The sun left heaven and the moon stared at me instead and for some reason I smiled. Her lightening was perfect. Not too much and nor too little. I liked her and I wished that I could have touch her, just once.  
I walked over the mountains and under them, through the forests and then one day I stopped. I was there. At the ending of my traveling, just outside Mordor, one step away. My mind told to look back, but I didn't and I took the step into and whole Middle Earth could feel that step. The step of evil and my evil friends came to me and wished to be my slaves. Of course I welcomed them, someone must do the hard dark work that I didn't had time with. Mordor, my own precious land. My beautiful land of darkness, suffering and death.  
I wanted to show my ring the new land and I held up my right hand in the sky. She dazzled in the moonlight and I thought that she liked what she saw. I liked it. I smiled and kissed her. My own. My precious. My love. That ring was my bride and I was her husband. We was happy together and I let her sit at my right hand forever. The lyrics I had write for her was so perfect (everything I did was perfect by the way…).  
"One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them, One ring to bring them all… yeh you knew the rest, or did you?" I said to my beloved and kissed her again.

From my tower Barad-dûr, which I let the dirty orcs build to me, I could see it, Lothlórien. Stupid Galadriel. Stupid Celeborn. Stupid elves. Why couldn't they just accept that I wanted to rule the whole world and… then let me do it?  
"Stupid, stupid, -stop-talking-elves… I hate them all!" I muttered. "Yes it was me! Did you hear me Galadriel? I HATE YOU!" I screamed as loud as I could and hopefully she heard me…

One day I was walking near the Golden forest, the reason for that was that I wanted to see it from near. My orcs had told that it was scary, hello… I'm the scary one, not a stupid forest. After their words about I couldn't accept it and I was really excited to see it. A forest just couldn't be scarier than me, Sauron the only one with a really handsome golden ring. And of course I should destroy the forest when I had seen it. I can't say that I liked the forest, it was too much trees, but it was an emotional meeting, because she was there and she fell in love with me, Annatar and I directly fell in love with her. If Sauron would have been dead, Annatar and she could have lived happily, but it was Annatar who died.  
Celebrían, the most beautiful elf I ever had seen. Her hair was light and it dazzled me a lot. And her eyes were so deep that I could have taken a swim into them. She saw me, but she was not frightened of me. Her soft voice and her quick steps in front of me attracted me and I wanted her. I forget the stupid ring at my right hand, it was not important anymore and I didn't want the whole world, I just wanted her. But then, she told that she was sorry and she went away, far away from me. When she was out of my sign I started to cry. I had never felt that feeling before for someone or something, nor my ring. Tears streamed down my face and I was shaking. The feeling scared the hell out of me and I fell to the ground I was like a little child who had lost his mum, but I was no child. I was the Dark Lord number two. I was Sauron, Annatar. I was in love with that elf, Celebrían. When I heard that Elrond, the half elf was her husband I felt anger and jealousy. I hated him and I wanted to kill him… slowly and painfully so he could suffer, but instead it was I who suffered.

In the Third Age the orcs was under my control, but not all did as I said and without my control they catch Celebrían and tortured her very bad. When that news came to me I directly killed that orcs with my own hands and then I cried, for the second time in my life and the last time. I met her one more time before she left Middle Earth forever and I told her how sorry I was, but she never looked at me, she hated me and could actually understand that, but my heart would always belong to her. And when she left me in the Grey Heavens my mind killed Annatar and Sauron was the only one who was alive. I chosen to get my plan in real work, but I lost my ring. Maybe that was good, and when it was destroyed in Mount Doom my soul smiled, I was at that time free. Even if my life was no life, my soul was not welcomed in Valinor and I spend the rest of my life into the lonely and empty space without any powers to get away, my thoughts was concentrated on her, Celebrían. She had my heart and to the end of the world she was my light.

**~ the end ~**


End file.
